A vehicle is an apparatus that is moved in a desired direction by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle is an automobile.
Some vehicles are equipped with sensors and electronic devices to provide user convenience. For example, research has been actively conducted on an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) to provide user convenience for various operations in driving. Further, autonomous vehicles have been developed that control some operations of a vehicle without a user's active control.
Vehicles typically include a lighting apparatus such as a headlamp, a rear combination lamp, a turn signal lamp, and a dome light. A lighting apparatus typically functions to provide a view inside or outside of a vehicle or to convey a signal to other vehicles.